Diamond in the Rough
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: She was a madam of a popular brothel and he was the only one that she ever looked forward to seeing whenever he came in off the road for a visit. Toecutter/OC (rated for partial lemon, just in case)


**A/N: Hello! This is another stab at a Mad Max story involving the Toecutter, my favorite character of the entire series. Please forgive the rushed nature and the incomplete, not really naughty lemon. This is all that came to me and I am happy to have it out of my head. Please continue reading if you are interested in Toecutter in the slightest bit. Enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Madam Brianna looked up when she heard the sound of a dozen motorcycle engines approaching her Diamond in the Rough whorehouse. Her girls looked towards the doors and puffed out their chests. She knew who was coming into her establishment and crossed her arms over her modestly sized chest, barely hidden under her black silk robe. She pursed her rouged lips and glanced towards her guards, silently making sure that they were ready to handle the upcoming situation.

The front doors to the house opened and a group of dusty bikers came into the room. There were nine of them; eight that she never bothered to remember the names of and one that mattered more to her than any of her other customers.

The Toecutter paused just inside the door to the establishment and shook out his dusty hair. His blue eyes scanned the room, appreciating eyes on the scantily clad girls that sat around the place. When they landed on her, a hungry light filled those blue eyes and a smirk touched his lips.

"Bri," he crooned, crossing the distance to the madam of the house. "Precious, precious Bri. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected for the madam of a bunch of whores," Brianna told him with a small smile. "Is it that time again already, Toecutter?"

A slow smile stretched across the man's face and he snapped his fingers. His bleach-blond second-in-command appeared with a large plain brown canvas bag in his hands. Brianna nodded to him and then watched as Toecutter approached the bar that she was leaning against.

As the madam of the house watched, Toecutter poured the contents of the bag onto her polished bar. Money mixed with random pieces of jewelry, glittering with the wealth of blood diamonds in every piece. Her fingers ran over the pile before Brianna looked back at the towering man before her. She knew that it was probably best not to ask how the man had gotten the loot because it wasn't probably a good tale and had a terribly violent ending.

"Your boys can have eight girls," she said, holding up a finger. "But they better treat my girls well because I don't want a repeat of last year. You tell them to behave themselves or else."

"My boys will behave," Toecutter told her, crossing his hand over his heart. "I swear they will, Bri."

Brianna shook her head and looked out at the room. "Coco, Violet, Trina, Pia, Mona, Baby, Amber, and Chanel, take care of these boys like the good girls you are," she ordered, getting the attention of the eight girls. "Take your time with them; they're in no hurry to get anywhere these days."

The eight girls that she had called the names of rose to their feet and guided Toecutter's gang away from the main room. Eight large guards followed them at a slower pace, ready to stand outside the doors of the girls in order to protect them from any harsh violence that Toecutter's boys could do. It was a precaution that Brianna had been forced to take after several incidents that had happened when Toecutter's gang first started coming to her house.

Toecutter chuckled as Brianna scraped the loot back into its bag and stored it in the safe behind the bar. "You still don't trust me, Bri?"

"It's your boys that I don't trust," Brianna corrected, turning to look at him once more once everything was where it should be. She knew that she would sell the jewelry later before it could be traced to her whorehouse. "But I know that you always are on your best behavior."

She motioned for the bartender to come over. Ordering Toecutter's usual scotch on the rocks, the madam perched herself lightly on the stool nearest the towering man. Her bare knee grazed against his and her eyes found Toecutter's blue ones. A smile stretched across his face and he took a long sip from his drink before setting it down.

"It's been too long, Toecutter," Brianna told him. "When you're gone for this long, it makes me wonder if you'll ever come back to this place." _To me…_

"Ah, precious Bri," Toecutter purred, putting his free hand on her knee and squeezing gently. "The Toecutter could never stay away from you. I swore that I would always come back to you and Toecutter doesn't break his promises."

Bri slid her hand over his and smiled softly. "I know you don't."

"How have you been since I've been on the road with my family?" Toecutter asked, turning to look at her fully. "You're as beautiful as I remember, but…" He tilted his head to the side. "Your eyes look tired and sad. What's happened to you in my absence, little lady?"

The madam sighed and looked away. "I lost a few of my girls since you've been gone. We've had some problems with rough men – men rougher than your family, Toecutter. They got to my girls before anyone could lift a finger and… well…they sent those poor girls to an early grave." She shook her head. "I was on the receiving end of one of the bigger ones when I told him to get out of my house." Her fingers tapped lightly on the bar's top. "I was taken on this counter by that bastard until one of my boys put a slug between his blades. In all my years as a practicing whore and madam, I've never been so afraid."

Brianna took a slow breath and pushed the images of her past back into the dark recesses of her mind. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on those horrifying moments of violation and extreme vulnerability.

"That's why I have so many new guards around here," Brianna said, looking at Toecutter once more. "They're here to keep me and my girls safe from dangerous people." Her lips twitched at the corner. "But I feel a lot safer when you're around."

"And I am much happier being with you," Toecutter told her, finishing off his drink and signaling for another. "I just can't stay with you forever, precious. My life is on the road, free from everything that could tie me down. You need to understand that."

Brianna nodded and leaned her elbow against the bar top. "I know that I need to remember that you can't be trapped in a single place for too long, Toecutter. It's just a little hard to handle life not knowing what you're getting yourself into or if I'll see you again, alive and mostly whole. It's a lonely life that I lead when you're not here with me." She tilted her head to the side. "Couldn't you visit more often?"

The gentle giant shrugged his shoulders as his drink was placed in front of him. "I don't know about that, precious. I'd hate to make a promise that I couldn't keep, especially to someone that I care about as greatly as I do. It's against my nature to lie to you."

Brianna knew only of only one time that Toecutter had lied to her and she had been able to see through it instantly. The madam of Diamond in the Rough had kicked him out of her whorehouse during a storm and called him every name that she could think of because of his betrayal of her trust. It had taken Toecutter an hour to convince her that he was sorry for what he'd done and promised that he was never going to lie to or hurt her again. The giant had then coaxed his way into the house once more and into her bed for a full night of lovemaking.

The madam would be lying to the world if she said that she didn't want to make love to the gentle giant at that moment. But she knew that she couldn't rush him into it. He had his drink to finish and they were catching up on old times. She'd have him soon, but not as soon as she wanted to.

"I lost one of my boys too," Toecutter said, breaking her out of her dangerous thoughts. "Nightrider. The police took him out. We had to send him off properly; that's why we were a bit late in coming to you, precious. And tomorrow, we're going to head out again and make the bastards pay for messing with the family."

"Just don't do anything reckless, Toecutter," Brianna ordered, placing her hand on his arm. "You can't avenge your brother if you end up dead in the process. Keep your head on straight."

The Toecutter let out a small growl. "I'm not a child, Bri. I know what to do when I head out of these lavish halls. I don't need you to talk down to me like I am some fool."

Brianna drew her hand back away from him, startled by his sudden flash of anger. She turned on her stool and rose to her feet. The desire to have him in her bed was still there, but it was now tempered by the angry gleam that filled Toecutter's eyes. Gazing around the parlor, she saw that several of her girls were watching the scene with interest.

 _I will not have my dirty laundry aired in front of them_ , Brianna told herself, holding her head high and heading down the hall that led to the bedrooms. _I will not lose their respect or their obedience because of this. I'm in charge and no one can take that away from me._

She'd made it halfway down the hall before she became aware that she was being followed. The madam crossed her arms over her chest and continued walking.

"Bri," Toecutter's voice purred from behind her. "Bri, come back here. You know that I didn't mean to snap at you, precious. Please look at me."

Brianna continued walking, intent on making it into her room before Toecutter could grab her. There were other ways for her to get what desires she had taken care of. She didn't need him to help her.

But oh how she really wanted him to be a part of the action.

 _Easy girl._

A soft gasp passed through her lips when two large, calloused hands descended upon her arms, pulling her to an abrupt stop. Brianna felt Toecutter's hard body press against her back, radiating strength and heat. A shiver went down her spine when his breath touched her ear.

"I am sorry that I have hurt you, precious," he purred in her ear, his hands rubbing against the silk sleeves of her robe. "You know that's nothing that I would do on purpose. I don't like scaring or hurting you. Your smile is too precious to me." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Can you bring yourself to forgive me, little lady?"

Brianna nodded with a sigh. "I suppose."

Toecutter turned her around so that their chests were touching with each breath that they took. Encircled by his arms, Brianna placed on her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. That familiar hungry gleam had lit up his eyes. Brianna had seen that look in many a man's eyes when they entered her house, but Toecutter's eyes were warm with affection and tenderness as he looked down into Brianna's eyes.

When Toecutter's lips touched hers, Brianna felt her legs go weak and liquid heat race to her core. The madam had to wrap her arms around Toecutter to keep herself from falling onto the ground. A soft laugh came from deep within the man as she gently backed her up into her room and closed the door. The vibration of that caged laughter pulsed against the madam's skin, leaving her entire body to be flooded with heat.

Toecutter pushed her against the wall and forced her robe down off of her shoulders before pushing it off the woman's small body. Where his hands touched, Brianna felt a hot fire coat her skin. Their mouths clashed, chapped lips against soft velvet, and their tongues battled for dominance in a dance as old as time.

Brianna forced Toecutter's jacket off and then grabbed at his shirt, lifting it over his head with some assistance from that gentle giant. She passed her hands over his naked flesh, feeling the heat radiating from his body before she reached up and placed her hand at the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss. Another shiver passed over her as he freed the laces that kept her nightgown on her body, sending it in a puddle of silk around her feet. The gown was quickly followed by her bra and panties, though she didn't mind.

"Toecutter," she whispered as his lips travelled down to her throat. "Toecutter…"

The man gently ushered the nude woman over to the bed and laid her upon it. Brianna watched through hooded eyes as Toecutter kicked his boots off and then went to work on his belt. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him continue to strip in front of her. His hard member swung free when he pulled his underwear off, large and heavy and throbbing as he looked at her.

He paused for a moment, breathing heavy and looking at her as if waiting for approval. Brianna smiled up at him and beckoned him over to her. Her cries of pleasure rang around the room as he thrust hard and deep into her. Brianna's hands clutched at Toecutter with each thrust and her nails bit into his skin. His lips pressed against hers and their bodies came together, taking them closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy that they had been away from for so long.

OOOOOOOOO

Brianna woke up several hours later in her own bed, feeling completely satisfied. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in several months and she was very grateful that the feeling was there. Soon, she knew, the feeling would fade away again. The mere thought about that caused the madam to sit up on her bed, clutching the blanket to her chest.

The spot where Toecutter had laid beside her was empty and the sheets were cool to the touch. A soft sigh escaped the madam's lips and she pushed herself out of the bed.

"It figures," she whispered to herself, heading into the adjoining bathroom. "He's set on revenge and came here to let off some steam. I should know better by now."

She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tube top before heading down the hall to the parlor. Her girls were still entertaining guests or lounging around the room, but none paid her any attention. Brianna stopped in the middle of the entrance way, surprised to see her gentle giant sitting at the bar once more. Happiness swelled inside her, but she refused to let it show on her face, knowing that it wouldn't last.

As if hearing her approaching, Toecutter turned on his stool and looked at her. Brianna tilted her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Brianna commented, taking a seat on the stool next to his. "Usually you just kiss me on the forehead and then leave for weeks, months at a time." She leaned her elbow on the polished bar. "Why stay here longer than normal, Toecutter?"

The giant set aside his empty scotch glass and turned to face her completely once more. "I needed more of your scotch to get me through the near future, precious. And I wanted to you to see me off properly."

"See you off?"

Something shifted in the man's blue eyes. Brianna could only name it as fear or uncertainty. Neither one seemed fit for such a man; a man that spent his life on the road and on the run from the authorities. She had never heard of him being afraid of anything and uncertainty was something that she'd only seen once when he had taken her to bed the first couple of times. It left a strange feeling in her gut as she watched Toecutter form his words.

"Bri, I don't know when I will be back here again," Toecutter said slowly and softly. "My family is hurt and I need to be there for them. We have to avenge our brother and that could take a while…I can't promise you that I'll come back. Not this time. I can't promise you anything, except that there were no women that captured my heart the day after I met you and you are always the most precious thing in my life."

"Toecutter," Brianna sighed, placing her hands on his arms. "Please don't act like this is goodbye for us. You will come back here and we'll share the night in each other's arms again. Just like we always do."

Toecutter offered her a half smile. "I hope so, precious. I hope so."

Someone coughed near the door and the two of them looked over to see Toecutter's men standing there. All of them looked disheveled, but satisfied. Brianna made a mental note to congratulate the poor girls that serviced them for a job well done.

"I should go now," Toecutter said, rising to his feet with a soft groan. "I am happy that I stopped here last night, to see you again, precious." His large hand reached up to cup her face. "You make every moment here worth it. That's what I love about you."

Brianna pressed her hand over his and squeezed his fingers. "And I love all of our moments together, Toecutter. Please come back soon and we'll share some more."

A true smile touched Toecutter's lips and he stooped down, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. No goodbyes were said as they pulled apart. They shared one last look before Toecutter marched away from the madam and out the doors with his men in tow.

Already feeling the satisfaction that she had gotten from being with her love dwindle, Brianna turned to face the bar and ordered herself a drink. As much as she hated the idea, she knew that if things were as bad as what Toecutter had told her that she might not see him for months or longer. Maybe she'd never see him again at all.

"God help that man," Brianna muttered, downing her drink.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: And we're going to end this story right there. I don't see this getting any more chapters in the near future, so please don't hate me for that. I hope that you enjoyed it enough to leave a review or you could hate it and still leave a review. Honestly, I don't mind what you think if you send it in a review form. I'm a big girl, I can handle some criticism. Thanks for reading and sticking around to the end. See ya later! -Scarlet**


End file.
